Shigo
by Kataomoi
Summary: Histoire d'amour où les deux essaient de s'apprivoiser dans un decors froid d'hôpital. (persos original et de la série) Yaoi et Yuri possible
1. Chapitre 1

_Kataomoi : Biensur les personnages de beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas ( quel domageeeeeee) il y aura peut etre un peu de Yaoi ou du yuri ...qui sais ou sa me mènera Bon j'arrête de parler ....je suis sur que vous ne lirai même pas ce que je viens d'écrire alors !!!!!! .....Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Chapitre I**_ _Le temps était doux et calme dans la jolie ville de Tokyo. Les gens vaquaient tous a leurs activités quotidiennes, les vieillards étaient assit près des terrasse, les enfants jouaient au beyblade dans les ruelles, devant la tour on entendaient les pneus d'un voiture crisser sur l'asphalte , un corps inerte revoler sur le pare-brise pour s'étendre de tout son long sur le pavé ensoleillé, les cris de certaines personnes ayant vues l'incident. Non, peut être que ce n'était pas un si belle journée pour cet adolescent qui avait eu le malheur de traverser cette rue pendant qu'un chauffard qui revenait d'un party bien arrosé roulait a toute allure dans une petite fourgonnette couleur azur. Ce dit chauffard sortit en trombe de sa voiture , il resta la un moment a regarder l'adolescent ensanglanter , puis un groupe de gens qui c'était agglutinée autour, que pourrait t-il faire ?Il était en tord, toutes sortent de pensés l'envahissait , mais pourquoi c'était t-il laissé tenter par un verre de trop près d'un piscine ?Pourquoi c'était t-il entêté a prendre sa voiture pour retourner chez lui quand Shimizu, jolie blonde pour qui il avait un penchant depuis la cm1, l'avait intimé de rester ? Pourquoi avait-il roulé si vite ? Pourquoi n'avait t-il pas vue ce garçon ? Est-ce que par tout ces concours d'évènements il lui avait gâché la vie ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Les yeux du conducteur s'agrandirent et il se mit la main devant la bouche horrifier par cette nouvelle idée qui venait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Est-ce que par sa faute, il avait enlevé la vie a ce jeune adolescent ? Une voie retentit, une voie empli de crainte . _

_... :Quelqu'un a appeler les secours ??? _

_Une jeune homme de blanc vêtu, au cheveux noir ébouriffer soutenu par un bandeau rouge et retenu en une longue queue par un ruban se tenait a côté de l'autre renversé. Il essayait tâtait le cou de l'adolescent ensanglanté ayant l'air de cherché quelque chose, son pou probablement. Il répéta avec plus d'insistance en lançant des regards inquiet a tout le monde qui l'entourait._

_ .... : Répondez moi les gars, quelqu'un à appeler les secours ? _

_Un jeune homme assez petit avec un ordinateur portable lui répondit le souffle court. _

_... : C'est déjà fait ! _

_Ils n'attendirent guère longtemps quand les sirènes d'un ambulance se firent entendrent de plus en plus clairement dans le brouillard qui semblait les entourer. Et les ambulanciers accompagner d'une auto de police gyrophares allumés arrivèrent. On vérifiât les signes vitaux du jeune homme et l'adolescent fut rapidement mais soigneusement mit sur un brancard et amené dans l'ambulance en direction pour l'hôpital de Tokyo, sous le regard inquiet des garçons qui l'avait entouré qui prirent vite la même direction. La police s'occupa d'embarquer le chauffard.  
  
à suivre 

* * *

Kataomoi : bahhhhhh ...un coup de tête ...un coup de tête ce début de fiction ......et se seras ...comme personnages principal mon petit préférer ...le meilleur de beyblade ....mais pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ..vous aurez la surprise ...je me retiens de crier son nom sur tout les toit . Bien sur une petite Review me ferais très plaisir ...je désiderai ensuite si je mes la suite de ma fiction ici. se sent vilaine !! _


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

_Biensur les personnages de beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas …..sauf ceux que vous n'avez jamais vu dans Beyblade …..alors …c'est ca …..bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une jeune fille arriva à la course dans le services des urgences de l'hôpital de Tokyo. Ses cheveux brun était en bataille dû au vent qui soufflait dehors. Elle se dirigea avec empressement vers la salle réservé aux employés de l'établissement en enlevant son veston de cuir. Elle le déposa ,en soufflant un peu, dans la case numéro 15 qui lui était attitré. La jeune femme prit un moment pour se regarder dans le miroir, histoire de replacer quelque mèches. Elle avait les yeux de couleur brun et le teint assez pâle pour ce moment de l'année. Aussitôt fait elle reprit son rythme infernal en cherchant frénétiquement sa chemise blanche qu'elle devait porter.

… : Encore en retard Mary ?

Mary sursauta en entendant son nom , puis tourna la tête, blouse en main , pour voir qui l'avait interpellé. Une femme de forte taille aux cheveux relevés dans un chignon lui sourit accoté au cadre de la porte.

_Mary :…Tu m'as fait peur Momiji…_

Momiji :..Ne changes pas de sujet petite.

La femme ,qui semblait âgé d'une trentaine d'année, l'aida a enfiler sa blouse un sourire éternel au visage. Ensuite Mary mit tout ses effet personnelle dans sa case , puis dit en soupirant :

_Mary :…Je me suis endormit sur mon devoir de psychologie hier soir ._

_Momiji : Aller …ça vas. Tu n'es pas aussi en retard que ça ….et puis personne ne t'en voudras , tu es une bénévole pas une esclave._

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement en ajustant sont insigne de bénévole sur sa blouse. Momiji lui tendit alors une feuille de couleur rose.

_Mary :…..ummm ? …qu'est ce que c'est ???_

_Momiji :…ben ton horaire ma chouette '''_

_Mary :..ah c'est vrai …je l'avais oublié -…j'espère ne pas être collé au nettoyage des salles de bain aujourd'hui !_

Elle lu attentivement le papier et écarquilla les yeux …

_Mary :….Je doit tenir compagnie a un patient ?????? o0_

_Momiji : Tiens, drôle d'occupation, quel est le nom de ce patient ?_

_Mary :….Ummm …ce n'est pas préciser, mais je suis mieux de ne pas traîner. Il est traiter par le docteur Tamamura -''_

_Momiji : ..Bonne chance Mary !_

La jeune fille se rendit rapidement au troisième étage de l'hôpital à la chambre indiquer sur l'horaire. Elle attendit au pas de la porte le médecin pour en savoir plus sur son rôle. Depuis quelque années elle était bénévole dans cet hôpital, non pas qu'elle voulait travailler dans ce milieu, mais elle aimait bien s'occuper des gens qui en avaient besoin . Elle s'y était fait de nombreux amis, autant dans le personnel ou dans les patients. Normalement elle aidait les infirmière dans leurs taches quotidiennes, ou bien s'occupait de laver la vaisselle, mais jamais on lui avait demandé de tenir compagnie d'un malade.

_Tamamura : Ah…Vous voilà enfin Mlle Mary._

Mary fit le saut en rougissant légèrement sous la remarque du médecin.

_Mary :..Pardonnez-moi monsieur Tamamura……_

_Tamamura : …Ce n'est pas grave ……._

Il prit alors le dossier qui était accrocher au mur près de la porte.

_Tamamura : Bon, passons aux choses sérieuse maintenant .Aujourd'hui vous aurez comme tache de tenir compagnie au garcon qui occupe cette chambre. Il est gravement blesser et nous avons pensé que l'on devrait le surveiller de près pour pas qu'il …moment de réflexion de la part du docteur n'aggrave son cas. Pour l'instant nous n'avons accorder de visite qu'a Mr.Dickenson , les membres de son équipe devront attendre encore un…._

_Mary :.C'est un joueur de Beyblade ?_

_Tamamura : ..En effet, …..donc vous aurai a le surveiller et aussi veiller a ce qu'il ne se fasse déranger d'aucune façon …..Vous avez bien comprit ?_

_Mary :..Oui monsieur Tamamura.…._

_Tamamura : ..Vous pouvez entrez….Pour l'instant il dort encore ….donc ne faites pas trop de bruit_

Le médecin partit après avoir remit le dossier a sa place. Mary pour sa part regarda la porte un instant. Dans quelque seconde elle connaîtrait l'identité de ce beybladeur……

* * *

_J'espere que vous avez aimée ce cours chapitre ….très en retard ''' …pardonnez moi …j'ai pas beaucoup d'idée …mais bon …._

_Merci pour tout vos bo commentaires !!!!_

_Et non …vous saurez pas encore l'identité du beybladeur qui se trouve dans ce lit d'hôpitalllll !!!!_

_Héhé !_

_a la prochaine ...._

_ps: dsl pour les fautes d'ortographe - _


	3. Chapitre 3

_Deux chapitres en deux jours, c'Est bon pareil ? ....Bon j'ai pas beaucoup de texte dedans ...mais bon je préfère faire de petits chapitres que d'en faire des trop gros et de m'écoeurer à la longue ! Merci pour toute les commentaires ! Je vous nommerai pas individuellement ...mais bon ..recevoir des commentaires me fait toujours plaisir ! Un grand merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre un comment (( lol je suis michante non ??? ))_

_Biensur les personnages de beyblade ne m'appartiennent pas .....(domage ) , par contre ceux que vous n'avez jamais vu dans l'anime sont juste a moi ( malgres que kai m'appartiens !!!!! MUAH AH AH AH AH ) s efait regarder de travers Bonne lecture !!!!!  
_

_

* * *

_

_  
Chapitre 3_

_À l'intérieur de la petite pièce peinte en blanc, tout était silencieux. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était le ''bip'' régulier des moniteurs auquel le jeune homme était branché. Il était couché, immobile, enroulé dans plusieurs couches de pansements. Dans son dossier on pouvait lire qu'il avait une commotion célébrale , des côtes de brisé et les deux jambes fracturé à plusieurs endroit. Malgrés ces blessures, le médecin Tamamura trouvait que ce jeune garçons avait eu de la chance dans sa malchance. Dans quelques mois, il pourrait sortir d'ici en chaise roulante. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus était le côté psychologique de l'accident. En effet, même après son départ de l'hôpital, il ne pourrait pas recommencer à marché tout de suite, il n'était même pas certain qu'il puisse le refaire un jour. Dans ce cas, il ne pourrait plus jouer au beyblade, ce qui pour un professionnel pourrait remettre toute sa carrière en jeux. Mr. Dickenson et lui avaient parler de toute les éventualité qu'il pourrait y avoir. C'est à ce moment aussi qu'ils avaient décider de trouver une compagne pour distraire un peu le jeune homme. Ils avaient pensé, que avec le tempérament déjà distend du patient, la compagnie de quelqu'un d'enjoué lui ferais du bien. _

_Le jeune homme commencea à se réveillé quand il entendit le médecin quitté la pièce. Il remua légèrement les doigts. Il se sentait incroyablement lourd, comme si on l'avait couler dans le plomb. Puis il entrouvrit les yeux, mais la lumière éclatante de la pièce le refit fermer les yeux presque aussitôt. Il avait mal partout, mais que ce passait-il ? Il se souvenait juste d'être sortit du temple au devant de ses coéquipier parce que Tyson lui tapait sur les nerfs, puis plus rien . Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il fasse autant soleil dans sa chambre. Il se risqua encore à ouvrir les yeux en les plissant pour ne pas être trop aveuglé. Il tenta de regarder autour de lui mais la douleur s'accentua au niveau de sa tête l'obligeant a refermer les paupières. Quoi qu'il en soit il avait vue ce qu'il lui était necessaire pour le moment, il n'était pas à l'hotel, ni dans la chambre d'un membre de son équipe. L'odeur des médicaements et de la mort lui confirma le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital . Masi que c'était-il passé ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à bouger les jambes ? Vu que le fait d'ouvrir les yeux lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête, il tendit l'oreille. Il entendait des voies près de lui, derrière un mûrs certainement , car les voies lui semblait étouffé, si bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait et aussi les bruits des machines qui devait l'entourer. Après quelque temps de silence de la part des personnes qui parlaient, il entendit le déclic de la porte ,quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Le jeune homme espérait grandement que cette personne puisse lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Il attendit en silence en écoutant les pas de cette personne qui s'approchait du lit, puis le son de quelque chose que l'on glisse sur le sol, une chaise probablement. Pendant ce temps, il ramassait ses forces et ses idées pour pouvoir parler clairement quand le temps serait venu de posé les questions, il n'aimait pas parler pour rien. Mais ce fut trop long et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil sous le regard de la jeune fille._

_

* * *

Jespere que vous avez bien aimée se nouveaux chapitre !! et qu'il n'y avait pas trop de je dit je naime pas ecrire des chapitre trop long ...dsl ..........Jespere que vous commencer a vous douter c'est qui qui est le patient lol !!!! A la prochaine ! _


End file.
